Pink Ribbon and Blue Hat
by Missy Doll
Summary: After Helga's family was murdered, she moved out from Hillwood and was adopted by her grandfather she never knew she had, except this said grandfather is a multi-billionaire who controls most of the business in this world. Years passed, and Helga is now the heir of the said company. But there's an obstacle she need to pass and this involves going back to Hillwood, and to her past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_I was running._

_I ran through the corridors of our house. Past the living room, past the kitchen, past everything… and with every thud of my feet, my heart beats faster._

_I was afraid._

_Afraid of what exactly? An animal? A monster? No. It was much more than that. I was afraid of a demon. A demon who torn my life apart, who ripped it limb by limb and burned its remnants until its memories were the only ones left to prove its existence. _

_A remembrance._

_To remember the wound he had inflicted on me. But I don't care about that. No, that was never the intention of that. It's something much worse. It was so that I would never forget that he's a heartless container of human despair that continued to live for the sake of grief and sadness._

_I was terrified._

_I continued on running until I reached the stairs and turned into its direction. _

"_Why?" I thought to myself. Why is this happening to us? What went wrong? It was happening so fast that I cannot contain my sanity in place. I continued on running until I saw the door to my sister's trophy room. It was ironic, really. In the past, my parents did everything in their power to keep this place clean and presentable; you can even see your reflection on the doorknob. In the past, not a thing in this room was out of place. Yes, in the past… now, it was a room of torture and of unimaginable nightmares._

_I knew what was going to happen. Yet, somehow, I didn't. I was expecting something. Something gruesome that would haunt the deepest roots of my nightmares._

_Something was inside the door. I don't want to open it, but somehow, a part of me tells me that I would and I was really tired of having to run always. I just wanted this nightmare to end. So deciding to indulge my exhaustion, I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Darkness crept everywhere. It was a while before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. But as I looked into the scene before me, my whole world fell apart. Devastation gnawed on my heart, sending chills to my bones. _

_I was expecting this. Yet, I hoped that it would not be too late. _

_But it was. It __**was **__too late. _

_Because on the floor, were my parents, dead, and hanging on the ceiling was my sister, a rope tied down on her neck. _

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

I woke up sweating.

I turned my head around and realize that I was in my room. I touched my forehead, it was clammy with sweat. It was just a dream. I laughed. I actually admired myself for not waking up the whole household because of my screaming. I look around my room again. Everything was still the same, but in a way, different. I shivered. It has already been eight years since _that _happened.

I shook my head to shake away those thoughts and the incoming memories. A single jolt of pain shot through my head, an early warning that says a headache was coming, so I massaged my temples in an attempt to chase it out.

What time is it? I turned my head to the upper right corner of my room to see the wall clock. It says four thirty am. Huh. Ten minutes earlier than my usual time of waking up.

I sighed. I've been waking up earlier this week. And those dreams are the cause of it. I sighed again.

I got up from my bed and stretched. I like stretching. It's like you're ridding all the bad vibes around you when you're stretching. I was on the middle of a really big stretch when I heard the door of my room creaked open and the lights turned on. I was expecting some stranger but it was just John.

"Awake already?" He said. "Oh, I'm sure I didn't overslept." A small smile graced his lips. I raised an eyebrow, and then smirked.

"Huh. So it wasn't you that I was hearing, snoring up all the way from here." I said as I look up just in time to see him blush. I love teasing John. He's just like a mirror that shows you everything he feels.

He sputtered. "That loud, huh?" He said, waiting for my reply. I pretended to think for a moment, leaving him sizzling there until he snapped. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that loud!" He cried. His face was already tomato red.

I looked at him eyes big and all, the perfect image of an innocent girl. "I was just saying the truth." I said.

"No, that was just a made-up lie you created to tease me." He said accusingly.

"Well, it was you who started the teasing." I said.

"And you're supposed to be smart and end it!" He countered.

"Says the thirty three year old baby." I teased.

His eyes widened. "You did not just go there; you did **not** just go there. Tell me you didn't!" He cried.

My lips parted into a toothy smirk. "Oh, I. Just. Did."

He stared at me, contemplating on what to do. Finally, he put up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I give up." He said, but a hint of a smile was still there. "You know that I could never win against you and yet you still put up with my banter." He walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Well, that is one of the perks of being my bodyguard." I said, slapping his hand away from my already disheveled hair.

"Yeah, well, I **am **guarding the eighteen year old heir of the Cecaniah enterprise." He said.

I walked away from him and went to the bathroom. "Well then, you better get started with your stretch ups because you're so gonna be busy today." I said, fixing my hair in the mirror.

I looked into my reflection and saw big changes on me. I wasn't the girl who has baby fats in her face anymore. High cheek bones define my face; my full lips were in a light pink pout, and I have an elegantly shaped nose. My hair weren't tied in unruly pigtails anymore, instead, golden locks of hair fall down gently to my waist like a cascading waterfall. But _my_ old man and John say that the main asset of my looks is my eyes. They are shaped like almonds and are colored cerulean blue. It was such a magnificent color, nothing worldly can compare to it. And I like it that way. It strikes most of the share holders bone-scared. My eyes are set off by long black eyelashes and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Yep, no more unibrows for this girl.

"Yeah, because many are trying to kill you, is what you're saying." John said, bringing me back to reality.

I smirked. Being the heir of the enterprise that controls most of the businesses of the whole world is hard already, but being an eighteen years old teenage girl while all that jazz is happening? Now that's tough one.

I heard him move and saw him at the wall beside the open door of the bathroom; he leaned on it and put his hand under his chin, like he was thinking really hard. "Don't you wish sometimes that you can just be a normal girl?" I froze. He must have noticed it because he quickly backed up his question. "No offense, okay? I mean, you're good at your job and all, heck, great even, but weren't there a time that you wished to be a not-so-abnormal teenage girl?"

I stared at him for a minute, making him redder every second, then I bursted into peals of laughter. My reaction must not be the one he was expecting because his shoulders went rigid. But I, myself am surprised into the action I took. I'm not really a fan of laughter; the most I could do is just to smirk. If the people in the company would see me like this, I can just imagine them swearing that the world is ending today. "John, out of all people, I would never have guessed that you would be the one who would ask me that."

He turned away from my direction like he's hiding away from me; turns out he's hiding the fact that he's still in the process of blushing. "Well, I-I—just…"

I look up at the mirror and realized that I was smiling. "No, it's okay." I chuckled. "And no, I did not ever thought to be the 'not-so-abnormal teenage girl' you are talking about."

"Oh," Then he fiddled with his thumbs, like contemplating if he should do something or not. But his curiosity got the best of him, so he said, "Why?"

My body froze. I know the answer to that question very well, I have eight years to think about it and I came up with one. _So that my past wouldn't repeat itself again._ But he's my body guard and there is an invisible line drawn between the two of us, separating our personal issues, but I want to reveal it to him, not to share it but to erase that invisible line so that we can let ourselves trust each other.

But I am a coward, so I said the excuse I have been using for years. "Because, if I do that, the Cecaniah enterprise would be nothing. And, besides, I can't afford to trouble the _old man_."

John laughed. "You really care for him don't you?"

"Well, even if he's a pain in the butt, I would save his ass anytime, anywhere." I said with a smirk on my face, relieved that the awkward moment was over.

John laughed again, and then his tone softened. "It was because he saved you from _that _hellhole, right?"

My eyes hardened. I guess these kinds of moments can't be really helped.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But as I opened them again, memories of my old man coming to my rescue like he's some kind of hero flashed through my mind.

Yes, he can be annoying sometimes… okay, all the time; but he can be the best grandfather anyone can ever have. "Yeah…" I replied, smiling wistfully. Then a thought occurred to me. What if he hadn't saved me from _that_ place? I sucked in my breath.

I guess he felt my distress, because his shoulders were hunched. "You do know that it has already been eight years since _that _happened?" He said, his tone hardened.

I opened my mouth, and then I closed them again. John sighed, frustrated. "You aren't even _her_ anymo-."

"Are. Still are. I'm still her." He turned to my direction, his crossed arms loosening up. _That's not good. _I thought. _I couldn't control my emotions well in this kind of touchy subject. _I put my hand up in the wall beside the wall-hanged mirror. I clenched it open and close in an attempt to calm myself.

"Well then, stop sulking like some misunderstood teenage girl." He said, snapping me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him, expecting some explanation.

"The big boss rescued you when you were still that girl. Don't you think that if he can leave you, it would be easier to do it in the past than it would be now?" He said. My hand slowly unclenched itself and I brought it to my face. I know that. I know he won't leave me. But sometimes I can't help but think that he would.

He sighed. "You know why?"

"Because he can benefit from me?" I said, sarcasm dripping heavily on my words.

"No and yes." He answered. My lack of words filled the silence of not being able to understand on what he meant.

He sighed again. "No, he didn't benefit from you in the family business because he didn't know at that time that you were a genius at this type of work. Besides, all he knew was that he had a granddaughter who needs his help. And yes because you **are** his granddaughter. Your pranks may surely irked him on the outside but, in the inside, he's full of sunshine because every day he feels that he should be anticipating something interesting now that the house is lively and full of death traps."

I smirked, and then looked into the mirror. I wasn't smirking anymore but smiling fully, genuinely. I closed my eyes and said: "Yeah…"

Even though I can't see him, I know he smiled. "Well then, if you're finished sulking like some emo girl, let's get your day started Ms. Helga Pataki-Cecaniah."

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Come sit Helga, my sweet dear." Helga's grandfather said while smiling sweetly. She looked into his face and noticed the added etches of lines in his eyes. He was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. The smell of it awoke her immediately. His plate was already full of food. She tried to snatch a bacon but he just swatted her hand away.

_So that's how you're gonna play, huh_? She peered at his face closely. "You know you're gonna bankrupt our company for those Botox injection you squirt into your face. It doesn't even work." she said, nonchalantly.

He grimaced. But suddenly, he was smiling again. "Why, good morning to you too, Helga." he said, in his most sweet, syrupy voice that **he** could only achieve despite the fact that he's old and a **male**. It terrified her. It was like watching an angel turning into a devil.

She sat in a chair farthest away from him. "So, what's the business today, old man?" she said, propping her elbows into the dining table. She reached out for a piece of bacon in his plate and opened her mouth. He glared at her, daring her to bite it, so she did. He shook his head while smiling. She smirked victoriously while chewing the bacon.

"Direct to the point as usual." His tone an octave lower as he plunged into our world. Our business world.

"You do know that I trust you with the company, right?" he said with a smile. Helga raised an eyebrow at this. _What is this old man scheming?_ He chuckled, deep resonating sounds rumbled from his chest. "I just wanted to know how much you want, no, _need_, to have this company under your hands." he continued, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

She shivered involuntarily as she chewed on the piece of bacon. He's just gonna continue this until she bit the trap. She smirked. No way was that gonna happen.

"What do I have to do?" Helga asked frankly. He smiled again. Hmm…success. He bit it. _Lure him into thinking that he got me then attack from within._ It's a common knowledge for business tycoons.

The old man laughed. "You do know that I was the one who taught you that tactic, my sweetness. So don't think I wouldn't have noticed it." He said. Helga plastered a smile on her face, the perfect granddaughter face that she mastered over the years.

"Of course, grandfather." she replied with the same sweetness he had used before, throwing it unto his face. "I would never forget those times when you were so hellbent on teaching me everything in our world." she continued, sarcasm dripping heavily on my words. She gasped mockingly. "This just prove that I need the company. I _obeyed_ you. Oh, the horror." she said as she dramatically put her hand onto her chest.

My grandfather's eyes twinkled as he chuckled and she smiled inwardly. Their usual bantering started their day again. This is their relationship. Their amusement. The thing keeping them sane while they trudge the world of business with dark secrets desperately clinging onto their hearts. Gripping it until they feel themselves slipping away from the real world. It's the chain that prevents the monsters in their hearts to be unleashed.

It's not normal.

She knows her grandfather. He didn't came up all this way without dirtying his hands.

He also knows her. Knows that she have been escaping to dreamland with blades. Knows the tissues in the trash stained with blood that she didn't even bother hiding. Knows that she still cry herself to sleep as she woke up from another nightmare. She would just sat there, staring at the air with tear streaks in her face and, suddenly, she would just feel a warm pair of arms hugging her. The hug wasn't reassuring, it's a pull to reality. That no matter what you do, it will still hurt so just face it head-on. They were each other's prison, keeping each other sane.

To normal people, they're just a cute pair of grandfather and granddaughter bantering. John said they were like Tom and Jerry, luring each other with moronic traps. But at the end of the day, never getting something from it. Now that's where he's wrong. They **got** something at the end of it.

Self-satisfaction.

Yes, besides the dark usefulness it presents to them, there's still a bit entertainment from it. The satisfying feeling they get when they outwitted the other party. The sadistic feeling they have when they know that the other is already defeated but still won't back down as he/she fumble for words. They smirk, put on a smug smile as if they're putting down lemon juice into his/her already wounded pride.

But they never really got to know who won at the end of the day. They're Cecaniahs. They never really back down. Others would reprimand them for our behavior, if they have the heart, but they don't really care. It's sort of like…bonding. Yeah, that's it, bonding, in form of chains. It prevents them as well as entertain them. Ironic, huh?

"—Hillwood and-" Helga snapped her head at the _word_, all her other thoughts vanishing. "Wait, what did you say?"

Her grandfather sighed. "Obviously, you're not listening." He looked at her and noticed the look on her face. He reached up for her hand, calming her down "Helga—"

She swatted his hand away and stood up rather brashly. "Calliver Kean Cecaniah, what is the meaning of this?" she asked harshly. To heck with staying calm! He knows what happened _there_ and also knows that she's not gonna involve herself with _it_. If this is his test, then there's no way she's gonna—

"Helga, sit down." he said in a voice she knows well. It was harsh and cold. He wasn't the grandfather she was bantering with awhile ago; he is already the man who is commanding his employer. For a second, Helga got a glimpse of what her grandfather was. A cold-hearted man who would do anything to be on top, even if disowning his only daughter. Yes, he disowned Miria—her mother. Because she married someone who is at the lowest of the low scum of a bastard. A low-class man who would be willing to do anything for money.

Just like him.

He was terrified that his Miriam would make the same mistake that her mother did. Marrying someone who would do anything to get what he wanted even if that means staining his hands. He saw too much of himself in Bob Pataki and was so afraid that he reacted the worst way a father would to his child, disowning her. This was the reason why Helga hadn't known that she has a grandfather until _that _unfaithful day. The reason why her mother would froze every time she questioned about it. Calliver Kean Cecaniah was not a man to be messed up with.

Helga slowly obeyed her grandfather's words, breathing air as if she would die if she were to stop. She forced herself to calm down. When she's assured that she was already capable of talking, she stared at her grandfather.

Calliver easily stared her down, already used by the intensity of her shocking blue eyes. But, this time, he found it harder to not squirm under her intense gaze. He looked unto these blue marbles and found himself. _This kid has too much of my blood._

He hesitated and Helga noticed this. She may rather die than to go back in _that_ place but she was not one to back down. Calliver saw this as the fire in her eyes intensified. He was jaw-slacked for a moment but recovered himself. Sometimes, he would just see Miriam in his granddaughter. Of course, she **is** her daughter, but the fire that Calliver saw just now was the same fire that held his deceased daughter's eyes when she told him that she's gonna marry that bastard. Calliver panicked.

He was not one of the people who believe in fate. But by some reason, he would just have to change that. He would not lose Helga like he did with Miriam. He's gonna… gonna let go if needed. He's gonna be the grandfather she never had so… he's gonna let go.

Helga stared at his grandfather as his eyes intensified, something that hadn't happened in awhile. The last time she saw that was when she won a multi-million deal for his birthday present. His eyes were clouded, almost looked reminiscent, like he was in his own world. It scared the hell out of her. That was the night she learned the truth from her grandfather, about what he did to Miriam. He sounded so determined at the same time, so pitiful. At the end of his revelation, he flinched back as if waiting for her to strike him. But it never happened. Helga just shrugged and said that she would do just the same.

Now, it's happening again. But this time, there was no holding back in his eyes, only determination. Helga braced herself as her grandfather opened his mouth.

"Helga, you're going back to Hillwood."

* * *

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Stupid old man. Stupid John. _Helga grumbled as she walked in the hallway of PS. 118. She was holding her class schedule and a piece of paper where her locker number is written. She had just finished putting her things in her locker and was now proceeding to find her homeroom class. She grabbed her backpack, pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

She hadn't been able to clean up herself since she just landed earlier at two in the morning. She wasted her time for her precious sleep, and when she woke up, she realized that it was already late. John had rushed her into the car without even blinking an eye. It was already late when she realized that she hadn't even showered and was only in her pajamas! But John was prepared for it and took out the necessities she was using now, only there was no remedy for her pj's. John had thought that she wouldn't have cared to change her clothes and just downright smacked herself to the bed. Yes, that was her first initial plan, but she changed it after realizing that it was more comfortable sleeping in appropriate clothes. And now, she's standing in the middle of the hallway, toothbrush in her hand and in her pajamas. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

And she didn't care about it.

Helga's not one who's up for appearance. Everyone in the board, the one who have the highest positions in the company, knows about it. She could've showed up in her underwear and they wouldn't see anything strange about it. The only thing that is preventing that from happening was Yuki. Yuki Foret Hiragi, specifically.

She is Helga's best friend. She knows her ever since she started living with her grandfather. The old man thought she can use some friends and took the liberty of holding an audition. Yes, an _audition. _He may not look like it, but he is paranoid when it comes to his granddaughter's safety, and that includes pulling an overnight to investigate every single person Helga mingles with. That's why he let John to go with her to Hillwood.

He would not, in any under circumstances, let Helga go into a place without any guidance. Paranoid, right? No.

Helga's grandfather is rich, and therefore, by any means, she's also rich. Add the knowledge that she's the only heir to the Cecaniah enterprises and that will equate to "Big shot Royalty". Although her identity was hidden from the public for security reasons, some who have deep scars and won't forget about it, wants revenge and are persistent so, Helga's identity was nearly spilled into the public.

But Helga doesn't really need all the "protecting". Calliver knows that Helga wouldn't give up without putting up a fight. She's so stubborn and that little mouth of hers can get her to trouble all the time, but she can protect herself by resurrecting that "old Betsy and five avengers" of hers. She was even the one who came up with the plan on how to capture those identity-spillers of hers and punished them accordingly, of course, physically and mentally. He already got a taste of her physical way, and after that, he always make sure to wear the custom-made mask he bought to, at least, save his face from the bodily harm Helga would inflict on him. But of course, he knew that Helga don't really mean it. She just wanted to protect herself.

The reason why Helga punched him was simple; he wants her to call him grandfather. In any signs of commitment, Helga would break. Ever since she's a child, she has to grow up fast because there's no adult that would take care of her, at least ones who aren't qualified to do it. All those years of loneliness and not being able to experience on how to be a kid made her into an invincible shield that instinctually repel all kinds of contact to commitment. Her parents can't even commit into taking care of her so how can she? The closest name Calliver could make out of Helga is "old man". That's why he always makes sure to attend to every little thing she needs, and one of them is her safety. He knows how scary the business world can be so he had to take extra precaution, even if it's being an obsession already. Of course, Helga noticed it and often complains about it, 'cause it does not only go on secret investigations. She noticed that everywhere she goes, there were either camcorders in every nook and cranny of the alleyways or every eyes are on her, courtesy by her grandfather who hired private detectives to pose as normal people, which they are clearly doing a poor job about it. Really, who in the right mind wouldn't notice the mikes in their ears posed as an earring?

Now, she's back in the same town where she was so emotionally scarred, Calliver almost destroyed the economy there in Hillwood by calling his stock holders and sharers to abdicate any relationship they have in Hillwood. But, of course, Helga would always come first, so he took care of her until he forgot that little crazy thought.

Helga noticed a glass cabinet containing the awards and trophies the school achieved. Her reflection was clearly seen in the glass, with froth in her mouth because she's still brushing her teeth. Hair that was tied in two messy low pigtails ran past her shoulders and gently rest into her waist, she wore big-rimmed glasses that hides the two sparkling jewels of her face. But it was not her reflection that she's watching, in her eyes, what she and her grandfather talked about flashed like thunder to remind her why she's here.

_Eventhough she prepared herself for it, it still came through her with a surging impact. She calmed herself down by taking deep breaths. Hundreds of questions passed through her eyes as she glanced to her grandfather. When? __**Why?**_

_ Calliver noticed this, and as telepathic the relationship this two have, it cannot be answered by a conversation in their eyes._

_ "Why?"_

_ It was a silent murmur, so silent that you would mistake it for a whisper made by the wind. But he heard it nonetheless, and it broke his heart to hear it say like a delicate petal threading through thousands of waves of glass. Helga stayed calm and still, like a mannequin in display. But he knew better, he knew Helga was breaking inside; thousands of insecurities flood through her eyes. He knew that her condition might act up again so he has to explain it faster. _

_ Helga has a condition. It's due to the left over traumatic stress she gained after __**that **__incident. She would feel suffocated by the insecurities she had built around herself until it chokes her. She can stop the anxiety attack by downing anti-depression pills. But there was one time when she was left unattended and her condition took a turn for the worse. _

_ No one was able to get her the anti-depression pills because they were all busy. In the past few weeks that Calliver had saved Helga from __**that**__, they neglected their duties to take care of the traumatized young girl. Now that they thought she was already fine, they continued on what they are supposed to be doing. Little did they know, Helga was having anxiety attacks and wasn't stopped because the anti-depression pills weren't given to her. It was already too late when they found her in a corner, shaken and wide-eyed. That was the first time the "almighty" Calliver Kean Cecaniah broke down._

_ The next days were like centuries of waiting. Then finally, Helga woke up. They were overjoyed, planning to have a party in celebration of her recovery._

_ As days passed, they noticed the once spirited and sarcastic kid slowly fade away. In her replacement was a mannequin that didn't know she lacked emotions. Yes, Helga didn't have any emotions. It scared the hell out of them, especially Calliver._

_ They tried to talk to her, to ask her what's happening. She said that everything was fine, eventhough the statement was supposed to come frustrated, knowing the kid. She acted like what Helga was supposed to act, yet she was like Pinocchio, a puppet that acts like a human. She lacks the passion Helga was supposed to have._

_ Calliver finally decided to have Helga see a professional. The psychiatrist told him that Helga's condition was unexplainable. He also learns that the reason why Helga didn't notice anything different was because she was under the illusion of her own mind. She could smile all she want in a mirror and will believe it, not noticing that she was not actually smiling. Calliver was horrified. He could've killed the doctor if it wasn't for the reason that Helga was just standing outside the door. He asked what can cure Helga of this condition. The doctor said none because the condition cannot be explained, the best that they can do was to observe her. That's when Calliver lost his control. He shouted at the doctor, threatening him to cure Helga, begging him and offering him money. The doctor calmed him down before the commotion worsens and be noticed outside. He said that he cannot do anything at the moment, the best thing he can do is to observe Helga to determine what's wrong with her. He needs the cooperation of the whole household in order to do this. He needs them to be observant. So as the days passed, every time Helga does something, the household's eyes were on her like a hawk._

_ Calliver was getting more stressed than before. With the combination of work and Helga, and the emotional stress, he didn't realize that he wasn't treating his body properly. So it didn't came as a surprise when suddenly, he just blacked out. The whole household were a mess because they were worried about their benefactor. Calliver was all right, he just needs a rest. But he cannot direct his business and the household properly because of the after-effects of the fatigue. He was desperate now. His business was rapidly going down and the household was a mess. Everything Calliver worked hard to build was being destroyed in front of him one by one. _

_ They needed a miracle._

_ So when Helga showed up at the main building of Cecaniah enterprises to temporarily replace her grandfather, it came as a shock. She also took in charge of the whole household. The employees were shell-shocked as she solved their problems one by one. _

_ John, a newly employed butler of the house, asked her what happened. Helga just merely raised an eyebrow at this and said nothing's wrong. John asked Helga if her emotions already came back. Now, she was really confused and said her emotions didn't leave her. She laughed and said that he was acting weird. John was momentarily taken aback by this. Helga already has her emotions. A smile broke through John's face as he excused himself to tell the whole household that Helga was fine now._

_ The news spread like wildfire and no sooner, it came through Calliver. He immediately sent Helga to his bedroom to confirm if it was true. A minute later, Helga's head poked through his door, an annoyed expression on her face. Calliver's eyes widened as Helga sat on a chair next to him and scolded him about the importance of health. He didn't realize that he was reaching up until he touched the softness of her face. Helga was taken aback for a moment but her eyes softened in understanding as a tear dropped on Calliver's face. He want to convince himself that Helga was really okay so he opened his arms to confirm it. Helga merely raised an eyebrow at this, but after a second, grumbled that this is the only time she'll do this. Calliver laughed at her cuteness and was cut short as Helga launched herself onto him. Her hug was like his, desperate. Desperate to prove that the other was okay. After the reunion of the two, Calliver asked what happened to make her recover. Helga threw a questioning glance to her grandfather. That's when Calliver realized that it's not all over._

_ He made Helga see Dr. Sean again, the doctor who examined Helga before. After checking Helga, he talked to Calliver. He said that Helga was fine, there's not even a trace of what had happened to her and what's even more confusing is that she doesn't have any memories of what happened ever since she woke up after her anxiety attack. Calliver was confused by this and asked Dr. Sean what will he do. Dr. Sean replied that it's best to keep it a secret from her to further observe Helga's behavior. Calliver nodded and thanked him. Helga didn't have any more anxiety attacks again after that, but Calliver made sure Helga would attend every sessions Dr. Sean recquired_

_ As those unpleasant memories flashed through Calliver's mind, he noticed that Helga had gotten quiet. Panicking that maybe she was having anxiety attacks again, he hold her hands._

_ "Are you okay?!"_

_ Helga was a bit surprised, but after seeing the distressed look she was causing her grandfather, she squeezed his hand. She can see relief taking over her grandfather. She can understand why and it is because of her condition, though she doesn't remember it ever occurring. She tried asking her grandfather about it but he had a painful look in his eyes that she didn't utter a word about it to him since then. The only thing she remembered after waking up with no recollection on what happened in the past week, was her grandfather crying in his bedroom. _

_ Helga was flabbergasted at the scene, almost running to her grandfather to comfort him if it wasn't for the knowledge that the two of them are the same. They didn't want any people to see them in their state of weakness. They'll either hide it or just pretend that nothing was going on. She decided she'll just leave her grandfather for a moment when she heard him. He was praying, praying that he can sacrifice all the things he has, just save his granddaughter._

_ He look so pitiful then, but admirable just the same. His eyes held sadness but was concealed in a resolute glance. Helga didn't realize that she was crying until some drops of it landed on her hand. She covered her mouth with her hand and bit it. She was preventing any of her sobs to escape. Her eyes shone as a realization took over her. She was not alone anymore. There was someone who cares for her, who would do anything for her. And in the past months she was here, in the past days, hours, minute, seconds she was here, he's always proving to her that. Now that he's needing something, it's her turn, her turn to return the kindness she received from him._

_ A squeeze from her hand brought her back. Helga looked up and saw her grandfather, worry was on his eyes. She smiled and shook her head. Her grandfather took a deep breath and stared at her. "You know that I'm not doing this for fun, right?"_

_ Helga smirked. "Of course not." Calliver raised an eyebrow at this then shook his head smiling, but it was dissolved as soon as it was shown. Calliver's face was a sculpture of seriousness now._

_ "The reason why I'm sending you back in there is because," he took a deep breath and looked at her in the eye. "I want to remove any remnants of it within you." Helga threw a questioning glance at him, then he sighed._

_ "Yes, I know you're wondering what's the connection of it in your heresy of the company." He paused. "I know most of the people in the board knows that you deserve it, but still, there are many people out there who wants you out and will find any dirt on you."_

_ Helga leaned back on the chair. "How can that happen? They don't even know my identity." _

_ Calliver sighed. "They will. After you are already announced." That's the thing, Helga doesn't want to be"announced". She likes having the air of mystery around her._

_ Helga rolled her eyes. "That is __**if**__ I passed this test."_

_ Calliver nodded. "If you passed the test."_

_ "So how do you supposed we do it?" Helga asked._

_ A pause. "Spend your senior year there."_

_ "What?" Helga looked up quickly._

_ "Your senior year, spend it there." He said slowly, as if talking to a child. "I've already prepared your ticket, the apartment you'll be staying at, school registration, everything."_

_ Helga stiffen up. 'This old man must be laughing at me right now'. She took a several deep breaths before staring her grandfather in the eye. 'I'm so going to regret this.' _

_ "Okay."_

_ "Okay?" her grandfather repeated._

_ "Yes, okay."_

_ "Oh, okay—I mean yeah. Your flight will be tomorrow. The documents are on your suitcase, which John already prepared, in case you said yes, which you said right now and—" Calliver stopped and laughed at himself. "Sorry, I'm babbling. Yeah, um, for 'elaborating' purposes," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "is this what you really want?"_

_ Helga looked at him before bursting into laughter. The look on his face was so priceless. "You're already backing down? And here I was, thinking I'm the one being challenged." She said while rubbing her eyes off stray tears from laughter._

_ Calliver looked at her and smiled. "Well, I suppose if you're alright with it…" he trailed off. _

_ Helga looked at him in the eye. "Old man, what are you softening up for? Cecaniahs doesn't back down." She smirked._

_ "Yeah, I know that." He sighed. "But why did you froze earlier?" He asked._

_ "Yeah well, I was expecting something big from the 'almighty' Calliver, but I guess this works just as well." Helga said, standing up from the couch to stretch._

_ "Hmm, really?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "And do you think it will be that easy?" Calliver said, an eyebrow raised and a smile playing in his mouth._

_ Helga turned to him with a confident smile that rivals his own. "You have no idea."_

Helga sighed as she turned away from the glass cabinet. The bell suddenly rang, signaling that she's late, yet she didn't ran, she didn't even quicken her pace. She looked like someone who has all the time in the world.

She stopped in front of a room and stared at its door, her hand stopped from brushing her teeth. Its door was wooden, mahogany. A glass was on the upper part of it. Through it, she can see the classroom. A blackboard was on the front, a teacher's table was on the side. A male was saying something in front of the class. His body was of lanky build and his hair, well, he doesn't have any hair. He was wearing a vest, plaid with shades of green, underneath it is a light blue polo shirt tucked in black slacks. His shoes were black and polished. His head was shining as his smile too. You can tell from one glance that his personality is nice. Helga thought he was familiar.

She was brushing her teeth while thinking. Where did she meet him? A head with a slightly balding state suddenly popped through her mind. The man had hair, dirty blonde, but it's only on the sides of his head. 'Ah. Simmons.'

Yes, Mr. Simmons, her teacher when she was in fourth grade. 'So he was moved to the high school department, huh?' Mr. Simmons suddenly turned his head to her as if sensing she was here. He signaled her to come in.

'Well, this is troublesome.' Helga thought as her hand reached for the gleaming doorknob, as if taunting her that this will be the start of her hellish life. 'I've been to worse, you buffoon.' She thought, replying to the doorknob. Helga shook her head because of her foolishness. She sighed, then started to turn the doorknob. 'Well, there's no turning back now.'

* * *

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Nep2uune: Helga wants to sleep comfortably so she changed her clothes, which she wore on the plane, to pajamas. When she woke up, she's already late for school so John hurried her up not realizing she's still in her pj's. Thank you for the question and I hope I answered it clearly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Leave me alone, bucko!_

Arnold woke up with a start. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he sighed. He's been having these dreams more frequently since the start last week. It was years since he got one and he's already recovered from _it_.

He looked at his potato clock, which hasn't even rung yet, and it says five thirty. He sighed again. He's been sighing a lot these days and it worried his friends and his parents. He chuckled. _Parents. _He's still having a having a hard time believing that his parents were back.

_It was a year after that happened and he's still mourning from it. It happened after one ordinary day, he was walking back home from his school. A turn from the corner and he'll already be home. But that corner isn't ordinary. It's the corner where he… and **her** bumped into each other several times. _

_He's not dense. He noticed __**her **__feelings towards him. He noticed that when he hugs her, she would tense, like she's not expecting it, then she would sigh. The first time he heard her sigh, it surprised him. It sounds tired, but happy at the same time. It's like a hard-won sigh, like she's been struggling all those times and her prize was his hug. It used to scare and pleasure him at the same time. Scared because she maybe in some kind of trouble that he doesn't know and pleasured because, well, as far as he knows, he's the only one who __**she **__would show that side of hers to him. And after all of that, she would immediately push him away, throw in a couple of insults, then walk away. _

_It became a little routine of hers. After showing this side of hers, she would push him away, then do something threatening and walk away. He should have noticed the change of her behavior towards him. Instead, of pushing him away like she did all those years, she would accept the hug and bask in its presence, like she needs it desperately, until she opens her eyes and look around them frantically. She would shout at him, which she had never done without reason, then look at him with those electric blue eyes and threaten him. He knew she didn't mean it as her blue eyes said so. It was more like she was forced to say it. So days went by until __**it **__happened._

_Everything made sense as to why she was acting strange. He wants to help her, desperately, but couldn't. It was too late. Sometimes he blames himself on as to what happened because he's the only one she has been showing the signs to. He wants to help her, but it was too late. She's gone._

_Later on, he heard that her grandfather had adopted her. He remembered jumping for joy, back then. But still, he was sad for her since he know how the feeling of not having any parents, eventhough she have parents that were never there for her at all._

_Arnold sighed and slowly walked through the corner. After a couple of blocks, he was already at the front porch step. _

_Parents. How long was it since he wished for his parents to come back? Oh yeah, just a minute ago. Arnold chuckled to himself bitterly as he opened the front door. Abner, with his fellow animals, ran outside. Some things never change. He might not have parents but he was blessed to have a home to return to._

_"Arnold!"_

_Arnold turned to look back to see who called him. He was greeted by the empty street. He shrugged to himself and thought that maybe it was just the wind._

_"Arnold!" _

_He turned to look to back as he heard running footsteps coming toward him. He saw nothing again, but as his eyes passed the corner, he saw two tiny figures. One was taller than the other, obviously a male, while the other one was shorter and curvier, a female. Arnold wondered what they could possibly want with him. He didn't know them, although they looked familiar. As the two people neared Arnold, he was able to observe that the male's hair was blonde and the female's hair was brown. They were both tan as if they spent their life in the jungle. The jungle… _

_No._

_No, it can't be._

_Arnold started running towards them. Adrenaline charged through his muscles, his breathing was getting harder and harder. Disbelief was enveloping his brain, but still he ran. He ran just for the sake of it. _

_Just a little more… Just a little more and …_

_He stopped in front of them, back bent, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He sees them. They're like a 3D painting. So real, but you still know that they're just fake._

_Arnold was scared._

_He was scared because they maybe just a trick of his mind eventhough they're practically breathing on him. He's scared because maybe they're just an illusion. He's scared because-_

_"Arnold?"_

_Arnold broke away from all his other thoughts and stared at them. He opened his mouth but hesitated. No. He needs to do this. He took a deep breath and look at them in the eye._

_"Are you… are you my parents?"_

_A sob broke out of the female's mouth but she quickly covered it with her hand. "Do you… do you remember us?"_

_The voice of the female sounds so foreign to Arnold's ears. It was airy, delicate. It's like threads, made of wind, spun her very words. He was befuddled._

_"Oh. Yeah, some… somehow." Arnold answered sheepishly. No, actually, he stared at the only picture he has of his parents so many times that he can tell if a silhouette is theirs or not. He was just under the illusion that the people who're standing in front of him are not his… parents. Parents? _

_"Yeah, we're you're parents." A deep voice said. It was smooth and glazed, it was like sliding on chocolate. Arnold realized that he wondered it out loud. He took a good look at the source og the voice and realized that it was the male. He observed that they have the same color of eyes. But it seems that the male's are so much brighter since his tanned skin enhances them. But it wasn't that that caught he's attention. It was the emotion behind it._

_Love._

_It was something that he was not used to eventhough he was stared at with that by his grandparents. It's just… he was always envying the kids who were stared at by their parents with that. That's right, envying, not experiencing, like what's happening right now. He was being stared at lovingly by his parents and he doesn't have any idea on what to do. He put his hand behind his neck in nervousness._

_"You could hug us, if you like."_

_Arnold looked up in surprise. How did they…?_

_The male chuckled nervously, scratching his neck. "You are our son, of course we would know what you were thinking." He said."Eventhough we're not there for you in your most important times." He added sadly. "Besides, you got that habit of mine of scratching necks when you're nervous." He noticed that he too was doing it so he quickly retrieved his hand and put it on his pockets while smiling sheepishly. Arnold had no choice but to smile at the antics of his… father._

_"So…" he heard from the female. He turned to look at her and noticed her outstretched arms. She cocked her smiling face to the side and nodded to him closer. Arnold slowly walked to close their distances, but when he was at her arm's length, he stopped. The female looked at him, a question was on her eyes. But still, he hadn't moved._

_From there, he took them in. Their musky, jungle smell. Their tattered ranger clothes, to their boots caked with mud. Their familiar faces and their eyes filled with love and longing._

_Then, he was suddenly filled with warmth as his mother embraced him. He didn't know that his feet already moved by its instinct. It was followed by another as his father joined. The hug was desperate but overjoyed at the same time. They look ridiculous there, hugging and all, but they don't mind it, they were in each other's arms after all. The only thing that remained on his mind was that… he has his parents now. _

A knock on the door chased out all his thoughts.

"Come in." he called out.

His mother's face popped in through the crack of the door. "Hey, kiddo. Ready for your first day of being a senior?"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah, I'll be downstairs in a sec."

"Ok," Stella smiled. She was wearing a green blouse paired with jeans. "You better hurry up if you want pancakes or else _someone_ will make it gone." His mother sang. He chuckled. He really cannot blame his father if he'll eat all of it; his mother's pancakes are just so damn good.

He took a shower then dressed himself up. He was wearing a black and white striped polo shirt and a pair of dark blue, denim jeans. He put his tan, low-cut slip on sneakers on. Then, he turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Arnold looked decent enough but the most of the girl's population in PS. 118 probably will disagree. He looked hot enough where girls are throwing themselves everywhere near him. But, of course, he, being a gentleman he is, will turn down their request gently. Arnold was as not as muscled as his bestfriend Gerald but muscled he is. His height is 6'3, courtesy of Miles passing down his growth spurt through his genes. Broad shoulders and long arms allowed him to play in his basketball varsity team well. Arnold grew out his football-headed shaped head. His blonde hair was a mess as always but it was one of the things the girls liked about him. How he always ran a hand through his hair when embarrassed or shy. But his eyes were the main feature of his face. It is said that the eyes are the window to one's soul, but in his case, if you'll look into emerald jewels of his, you'll see your own. Arnold wasn't idolized by most of the school population only through his good looks, but his personality too.

Arnold's helping personality hadn't changed. If else, it was intensified after _that _happened. He was everything a girl can ask for. But he seldom date. When he ask a girl out, it's for the reason that he's really interested in her. But it doesn't really last long. He was dubbed as the "Angel's Playboy" since he's always the one that ends it, but within reason. The only relationship he had the longest was with the resident sweetheart Lila Sawyer. They were the ideal girlfriend and boyfriend so the school thought that this girl was "the one". Turns out, she's not as Arnold broke up with her. And so, there goes again another series of girl's broken hearts, and of course another cheer made by most of the girl's population now that's Arnold's single again.

Arnold went downstairs to go to the dining room. He saw the boarders there. Suzie was in the kitchen, getting the remaining pancakes. Mr. Hyunh was between Oskar and Ernie, stuck in the middle of a morning's argument. He saw his father on the table with his grandpa eyeing the pancake, drooling. He wondered why he hadn't started eating yet when he saw his mother giving his father a death stare. He chuckled, drawing attention to him.

"Good morning, shortman." His grandpa greeted him. Suzie returned from the kitchen, greeting him. This cause the others to greet him as well.

"Good morning, guys." He replied cheerfully. He sat down on a chair next to his mom. She greeted him a smile as well as his dad too. He smiled at them both. Now there's only one person missing, and without her, their morning won't be complete.

"Where's grandma—" He should've said that sooner because in came his grandma in a circus trapeze costume. But what caught his eyes was the ring her grandma was holding, soak in gasoline.

"Pookie, what the—" his grandpa was cut off as his grandma ignited the lighter, a dangerous glint in her eye. The others were standing now in panic, all were backing away from the crazed woman.

"Mom, don't." Miles said. Gertie turned to him, an eyebrow raised, daring him to do something. "Uh, we have pancakes?" The woman smirk there and then, knowing fully that she had won. And like a prize to a hard-won fight, she lit up the ring.

* * *

"Dude, what happened to you?"

Arnold turned to smile at Gerald sheepishly. "Uh, we had a little accident at home." Gerald raised an eyebrow. The girls around them chuckled as Arnold tried to wipe the soot away from his nose. Everyone knows about his eccentric grandmother.

"Yeah, well, from the way you're looking right now, I think it's more than an accident." Gerald wore his signature smirk, causing several girls to swoon. Gerald was taller than Arnold by an inch. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of denim shorts. On his head was a tan, straw fedora hat. His hair wasn't tall now; it even turned into a mini afro. He was wearing brown slip on sneakers. Muscles ripped through his arms and legs making every girl he passed by, stare a second too long at them. But only one can own this hunk of a man and that is his girlfriend, Phoebe Heyerdahl.

They got together at some time in middle school. Everyone said 'finally!' and looked at them proudly. But there's always the knowledge that they are too different and time will break them up. So, they did what is expected of them. They proved them wrong. They were still together and going strong.

"Gerald!" a timid voice called out to them. They stopped talking and walked towards Gerald's girlfriend.

"Hey, babe." Gerald greeted her while sneaking an arm around her waist.

Phoebe giggled. "Stop it, Gerald. We're on public." She interjected eventhough she's clearly enjoying it. But nonetheless, Gerald stopped. Love can do wonders to a man.

A male stopped on his tracks and greeted Phoebe. Gerald possessively put his arms around her. Now Phoebe isn't your normal "hot" type, but she can turn heads around if she wanted to. She grew her sleek, black hair until in the middle of her back, straight bangs until her eyebrows, framed her face. Her eyes, which, most of the time, are covered by her glasses, are the color of the night. Her petite, slender frame makes boys have the urge to protect her. She was wearing a sleeveless see-through dark blue blouse with a collar and three, black buttons on the front that was tucked in by her black high-waist skirt that ended up in her knees. But being a decent student she is, she covered her sleeveless top with a white, thin, button-up sweater. She was wearing black ballet flats with a mini ribbon on the top. It enhanced her figure, drawing attention to her curves.

They walked to their lockers, meeting Rhonda and her 'popular crowd' on the way. She was wearing a short tight-fitted black and red dress. A leather belt was on her waist making her waist look thinner. Her hair was down, shining and curled. Long legs were accentuated by the platform heels she wore. Her brand new Prada bag was gleaming. Her eyes were lathered with make-up, making it look dramatic. Her lips shined with lip-gloss on the top of her red lipstick, matching her dress. All in all, she was every guy's wet dream.

"Hey guys, how's your summer vacation?" she asked while inspecting her red polished nails.

"It was fun—"

"Well, mine was extremely pure bliss!" she said, cutting off Phoebe. Then she launched into the story of her vacation and how important it is to be tanned thoroughly. Her 'in crowd' started ooh-ing and ahh-ing at her 'blissed' vacation. Arnold had already zoned her out when he found his locker. He put his things there and shut it close, finding Lila smiling at him behind it.

"Hey, Lil'." Arnold greeted her, using the nickname he made for her when they were on a relationship. Lila wasn't bothere by it, they were friends after all.

Lila smiled at him sweetly. "Good morning, Arnold. How's your summer?" They walked away from their friends, leaving Gerald and Phoebe into the clutches of Rhonda. Arnold pretended that he didn't saw their desperate eyes calling for help. He just smirked, sometimes being a 'goody-two-shoes' was a lot of work.

Lila noticed this and just smiled. She straightened her plaid dress. It was in different shades of green with wide straps, a thin two-strand brown belt was on her waist. Her black ribboned pumps were clacking through the floor. Her glorious, red hair wasn't let down today, instead it was in a low ponytail, loose strands of hair framing her face. She was carrying her black duffel bag with pink straps containing her things for the dance club. She was still your sweet, country girl but her "ever-so's" were already removed from her system, although the gang would sometimes miss it.

"It's fine, a little boring maybe. But, all in all, it's fine." He answered her. "Hey, where's your homeroom classroom? I'll walk you there." He offered.

Lila giggled. "You don't need to, silly. We're classmates."

"Oh." He laughed at his silliness. "Well, we're here." He said, opening the door. " After you, madame." He said, bowing. Lila giggled at his antics. They part ways as they sat on different chairs. He was at the third row, second to the window seat. Lila sat on the front row, being the good student she is.

Arnold looked around the classroom and noticed that almost all of the people were his classmates during fourth grade. It was strange, but he was happy that he get to spend it with them. He started to observe how everyone changed.

Sheena was talking to Eugene. Her brown hair, that's has the same color of the leaves in autumn, wasn't straightened anymore, instead it was curled, bouncing wherever she goes. Her face which was contorted into happiness, had a certain womanly appeal to it. Her athletic figure, due to track running, was outstanding, boys drool at it every day. She was wearing a loose olive green t-shirt with a tiny breast pocket paired with skinny jeans. A pair of really high forest green wedges with a big ribbon on its side was on her feet.

Arnold saw Eugene pouted at what Sheena said and a few girls in their class sighed in his cuteness. Eugene wasn't a klutz anymore, well, sometimes. Girls were surprised that after one summer, the boy just changed. He was lanky but has pectoral muscles. His red hair was a bit long, messy bangs covered his eyes. His face has a bit of baby fat, making his cuteness pronounced, green eyes that are covered by big-rimmed glasses shine in childishness. So all in all, Eugene is your typical girl in a boy's body. But, of course, he isn't gay or anything like that, in fact, he's the one who's handling the school's band, playing the guitar and a good one at that.

The two were complete opposite in many ways, Sheena being the sporty one and all, Eugene the clumsy, cute boy who has extreme guitar skills. But they're best friends, and friends stick together, no matter what you are and who you are. They protect each other and rely on each other, and the gang is happy about it.

Arnold heard howls of laughter at the very back of the classroom. He turned and saw Harold, Stinky and Sid. This three are what the school calls "The Idiot Amigos". Well Arnold couldn't blame them, they act… moronic? Yeah, moronic. They're good-for-nothing, lazy, assholes. If you'll ask everyone to describe them in one word, it's inevitable that they'll say idiotic, but they'll smile afterwards and say that they're compassionate, understanding and many more…

Students can see them as good-for-nothings, but they also see them as caring. They can see them as idiots, but they also see them as the wisest beings in school. They can see them as lazy, but they can see them as the hardest working fools in history. They can see them as assholes… yeah, they are assholes all the time, nothing can cure that about them, but the students can see them as the pillars supporting the school and the students in any way they can. Yeah, they are "The Idiot Amigos".

Harold noticed Arnold smiling at them. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What? You already fell in love with me Shortman?" he said with a smirk. His squared jaw was tightened, like he was holding in his laughter. His raven hair was in a buzz cut, a requirement for those who took CAT. His muscles was bulging through the white shirt he tucked in his tan khaki pants, his feet were laced up in boots, the recquired uniform for those who take the subject. The other two, who're busy arguing, stopped and looked at Arnold.

Sid sighed. "About time." He said fiddling with his brown braided hair. For some reason, he decided to grow out his hair, making the other girls green with envy. His hair had grown out until in the middle of his back, swaying wherever he goes. His eyes that are usually filled with boredness was glinting mischievously in the sun. He grew out his nose, and now it's long and elegantly shaped. His lanky but built frame was sitting lazily from the armrest of Harold. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, untucked and unbuttoned from its first three, a tight-fitted jeans paired with black suedes. In short, he was beautiful and it earned him a fan club called 'Sidney Lovers!'. "You have too many a-few girlfriends, Arnold." Arnold widened his eyes and looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"No, I was just… uh… rem-… reminiscing things!" Arnold cried. Stinky walked toward him and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. The brunette blew his messy hair out of his face, revealing the two hazelnut crystals that have been hiding underneath his bangs. His nose was still the main feature of his face, tall and elongated, but it's what made him the "ladies' man" of the batch. He was still the tallest between the three of them but he has muscles that made him claim his bragging rights. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie underneath a leather jacket and black jeans, Loafers were at his feet. "It's okay Arnold. I mean I _reminisce_ about my girls all the time." He said knowingly, emphasizing 'reminisce'.

Arnold wince at his double meaning and promptly shook Stinky's hand away from his shoulders. But Stinky ignored it and instead, turned back to his fellow amigos. "So, what do you think old friend? Enough for you?"

"But—"

"No, no, no, no, Arnold. It's okay. We'll help you."

"That isn't even what I—"

"It's okay, we'll handle this." Arnold groaned, knowing that he wasn't really heard. He looked back to Harold and signaled to help him, but what he saw shocked him. Because on the two cheeks of the CAT officer were two unnatural, circular, apple blushes. Harold Berman was actually blushing!

Harold turned to him, scratching his neck. "Well, if that's what you want." He said, avoiding his eyes. Arnold felt as his jaw snapped open.

"Well then," Sid said, putting his hands behind his back. "Congratulations, my two homo friends—Ow!" Arnold turned to him and saw Nadine smacked Sid in the arm, her eyes clearly showing she's annoyed.

"Will you stop harassing Arnold, you three useless slobs!" she said, snatching something from Sid's hands. Nadine's face was contorted into one's meaning of annoyed. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, trying to look menacing but had an opposite effect instead. Her dirty blonde hair wasn't noodle-frizzed anymore. Instead, it was straightened, ending in the middle of her back, swaying to her every command. She was in dance club with Lila, causing her body to be toned. It was actually a miracle when the girl actually found another hobby besides something concerning insects. She was wearing a black and white striped sweater, her sleeves were rolled-up, tucked in a mini black skirt that ended just in the middle of her deliciously long legs. She was wearing a black slip-on for her club, not wanting to carry another pair of shoes. She was quite popular, earning a few decent boyfriends for herself. Arnold couldn't blame them. Nadine was fun to hang-out with.

Arnold squinted at the object in Nadine's hand so he can take a closer look at it. He found out that it was make-up. He sighed in relief, but was still disturbed by the scene of Harold's blushing. He didn't notice that the class was listening in on them so he was surprised when they all laughed. Realizing the silliness they made, he had no choice but to join in.

The door was slammed opened and in came Curly or what the school now calls him, Thad. He was panting hard, sweat ran through his forehead.

"Another run-in with your fangirls, Thad?" Sid snickered. Thad glared at him and huffed.

"No, actually it was yours." He said, glaring accusingly at Sid. "Plus, those annoying girls who you call my fangirls, showed up, causing chaos."

Everybody in the class stared at him in pity. But Sid snickered and soon, the whole class followed in suit. Thad's face got red in embarrassment.

"It's not funny!"

Puberty had been generous to Curly, or Thad, or…whatever. The whole school labeled him as the "Geek" mascot. He had been so devastated that his outbursts eventually stopped. Everyone expected him to cry and wallow at the corner but he proved them wrong. He did his, best in all the things he do, especially swimming. It never occurred to anyone that he was doing the sport but damn, was he good at it. So, it was no miracle when one day he was offered a full-time swimming scholarship, and with the gang's support, he took it. But one day, he just appeared in on them in their sophomore year, changed. The whole school was buzzing a whole week because of it. The school resident geek was turned into full –time hottie. That was the time when he changed his name Curly into Thad.

Thad was still burning red from the teases courtesy of his classmates. He was wearing a thin, dark blue sweater buttoned midway, underneath it was white dress shirt with a black neck tie, his sleeves rolled up. He paired it with dark denim jeans and suede shoes.

The bell rung and everybody sat on their seats. The door opened and in came the 'it' couple, Gerald and Phoebe, hand in hand, just barely escaping Rhonda. Arnold smiled to them amd signaled them to sit at the two chairs behind him. They walked toward him and Gerald muttered a sarcastic thank you for not saving them earlier. Arnold just smiled wider.

Rhonda came in next, not missing her usual elegance and her air of glamour. A few wolf-whistled at her, but she simply blew a kiss towards them. She walked towards the seat besides Nadine. Even if they're complete opposites, the two were still best friends after all this years.

The class was still noisy with all the chattering about their summer when the door opened again. Arnold didn't saw the teacher clearly because he immediately proceeded to the board to write his name.

"Good morning to all of you." The teacher said. "My name is Mr. Robert Simmons, but you can call me Mr. Simmons." He said cheerfully, now fully facing them.

Arnold and the gang gasped in surprised and in sheer pleasure. The whole class were talking in hushed tones about Mr. Simmons. Who knew that they will be reunited again as a class?

Mr. Simmons was wearing a blue polo shirt tucked in his black slacks. On the top of it was a plaid vest in different shades of green. His shoes were black. He was still the Mr. Simmons they knew, cheerful, always on the bright side, except for the fact that, well, he doesn't have any hair anymore. He was currently discussing about the school rules and the activities that they should expect.

"I know that most of the people here know who I am, even if I'm bald now—" the class laughed at that. "—and even if we didn't saw each other for what, eight, nine years, right?" he took a deep breath and smiled at them, the class following on suit. "I hope to make your last year of being a high school student as good as it can be." The class cheered for him. "And also, I will be your teacher in English so we'll see each other again later." The class kidded him by groaning.

Arnold remembered why he had liked Mr. Simmons in the first place. He didn't promise anything, and unlike any other teachers, he hadn't said "best" but "good". He wasn't aiming for the best but what he was aiming was what the students want. The bell rang a second time, saying that whoever comes in the room is already considered late. He continued listening in onto him not noticing that Mr. Simmons signaled someone to come in because Arnold was looking out to the window. He heard the door opened and saw a tall girl come in.

Arnold's eyes widened and an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Because hanging in the girl's frothy mouth, was a pink toothbrush. Her hair was blonde and was tied in to two low messy pigtails by pink ribbons. He couldn't see her eyes because it was covered by big-rimmed glasses. But what was even more stranger was what she was wearing. It was pajamas.

It was pink and long-sleeved, her top and her pants were decorated by hundreds of… gummi bears. The only thing missing to complete her outfit were bunny slippers, except she was wearing sandals. Her blonde hair looked oddly familiar to him.

Mr. Simmons didn't noticed the new student's 'outfit' because he was busy finding the information about the girl in the bunch of papers in his envelope. "Ms. do you know that you are late—" Mr. Simmons was cut off because the girl pushed him to the side to open a window. She spit something out, the froth from the toothpaste, pulled a big bottle of water out of her hot pink backpack, rinse her mouth and toothbrush, then turned to face them again.

Now that Mr. Simmons was clearly seeing the girl, his mouth snapped open. "Ms. what are you wearing—"

"Now that's what you call fashion sense!" Rhonda hollered out, bursting into laughter. The class can't hold in their laughter anymore so they just burst it out. Even Arnold let a giggle or two to escape.

The girl, surprisingly, just smirked in amusement. The class went silent for her reaction. "And she talks to me about fashion sense when she's dressed up as a slut."

Rhonda, who was clearly taken by surprised, turned red. No one talks to her like that. The class eagerly anticipated for her comeback. "At least, I'm not humiliating myself to social death.'

The girl, if possible, widened her smirk. "At least, I'm not wearing a smaller-sized-than-normal-for-boys-to-ogle-at-my-c hest of a bra."

The class ooh-ed at that. Rhonda turned red with anger and started coming towards her. "You bitch!"

The girl merely smirked at her reaction. "Says you."

"Enough!"

The class turned to see Mr. Simmons. He had a look on his face that says I'm-disappointed-at-all-of-you. "Ms. Wellington-Lloyd, please! Sit down."

"But she humiliated me!"

Mr. Simmons sighed and closed his eyes. He was massaging his temple for he didn't expect this to happen on the very first day of the class. "Well then, I advise that you wear more appropriate clothes, of you do not want it to happen again." Rhonda, who's not anticipating that reply, scoffed and went back to her seat to save her dignity.

Mr. Simmons turned to the girl. "And you, young lady," he reprimanded her. "it's the first day of class and you're already causing trouble, add the information that you are late!" He put his hands unto his waist. "Didn't you know that we have a school bell-ring system?" He walked to his desk and leaned on it. "The first time the bell rings, it says to go to your classroom. After thirty minutes have passed, the bell will ring again signaling that you are late—"

"Unless I have an excuse letter for being late." The girl cut off Mr. Simmons, a bored look on her face. Mr. Simmons stood up properly, embarrassed that he didn't inquired the girl if she have a letter or not.

The girl dug through her backpack for her letter and gave it to him. After receiving it, he read it. "Ahh, so you just landed here earlier in the morning." He looked at her and put his arms around her and turned to the class, like nothing happened earlier.

"Okay, so, guys, we have a new student here, and I expect you to treat her kindly. This is—" he turned to look at the girl. "what's your name?" The bell had rung again, signaling that it's time to change subjects. The class started to gather their things. Mr. Simmons sighed. "Okay, you will sit beside…" he scanned the room for available chairs when he spotted one beside a certain green-eyed, blonde student. "Arnold."

The girl sighed, then turned to their teacher. "Well, I had fun in your class, Mr. Simmons." she smiled, indicating something else, though the teacher never got it.

Mr. Simmon smiled at her. "I had fun too, dear, even though—wait," He looked at the girl, confusion in his eyes. "how did you know my name? I don't remember it being mentioned in front of you. And if you had even asked the information window, they would have given the wrong name because there was a mix-up of teachers earlier." He looked at her face, inspecting it closely. "Now that you mention it, you look familiar to me. What's your name, dear?"

By now, that class had stopped what they are all doing, deciding that this conversation is more interesting than being late for their second subject.

The girl smiled at Mr. Simmons so sweetly that it's obvious it was faked. Mr. Simmons shuddered at this, realizing that this is a girl isn't what she seems. The girl stepped closer to Mr. Simmons, and he, by instinct, stepped back. The girl's smile widened. She's like a predator cornering her prey.

The class felt the building tension in the atmosphere, and for some reason, they want to know the girl's name too. She turned to face Mr. Simmon, even though her tone was clearly meant for someone else, hands in her back, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Why, Mr. Simmons, I'm Helga. Helga Cecaniah…Pataki."

* * *

Review please.


End file.
